More than Twins
by Smusher6
Summary: Kagami begins to suspect that Tsukasa has a crush on someone. Does this someone return those feelings? Only Kagami knows for sure. Kagami x Tsukasa. My first oneshot turned short story. Enjoy.
1. Not How Sisters Should Behave

**More Than Twins**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Not How Sisters Should Behave

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This is actually a resubmission of the original story, and me just letting everyone know that this story is most certainly no longer a oneshot. Instead, it will be a short story. I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It is late at night at the Hiiragi residence. Kagami Hiiragi had just finished her homework and was dead tired. <em>"Geez, did Ms. Sakuraba assign us enough crap?"<em> She asked herself in her thoughts. _"Oh well, at least it's done. I wonder if Tsukasa is out cold yet."_ She wondered as she stood up and stretched with a loud yawn.

Kagami quietly slid her door open and tiptoed to her younger twin's bedroom door. She could see light through a crack in the door. _"Either she's still up, or she fell asleep in her textbook."_ Kagami thought as she put an ear to the door to listen for any sign of snoring.

"Mm, Kagamiiii…" Tsukasa moaned as Kagami noticed that her sister was breathing rather heavily.

"_Is she okay? She sounds sick."_ Kagami decided to knock on the door to get her sister's attention. "Hey Tsukasa, you okay in there?" Kagami asked through the door.

"K- Kagami?" Tsukasa exclaimed as she jumped up from where she was. "J- Just a minute!" She exclaimed as Kagami heard a squeal and a dull thud.

"Tsukasa, are you okay?" Kagami asked with concern as she let herself in. What she saw caught her completely off guard. Tsukasa was on the floor with one hand down the front of her pajama bottoms and her face a bright shade of crimson. "Oh, crap!" Kagami exclaimed as she covered her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsukasa, I thought you weren't feeling well or something." She said quickly, beginning to blush as well. "I'm just gonna go back to my room now. Sorry to have bothered you." Kagami said as she ducked out of her twin's room and into her own.

Kagami's dreams were plagued by images of what she had walked in on. The most terrifying part of it to her though, was the fact that she was enjoying it all. Her dreams ranged anywhere from the actual situation, to what might have happened if neither of them were wearing any clothes when it happened. Kagami would never openly admit it, but those were her favorite ones.

Kagami, sleeping restlessly, hears her bedroom door open and close again. When she turned to face the source of the noise, her twin sister was standing in the middle of the dark room. "Tsukasa?" Kagami asked sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I wondered…" Tsukasa trailed off as she spoke.

"You wondered what?" Kagami asked, sitting up in bed and wiping her eyes.

"I wondered if I could sleep with you." Tsukasa said nervously. "I mean, we used to do it all the time, right?"

"Yeah." Kagami chuckled. "Whenever you would have a bad dream, you would always come in here and ask to sleep under the covers with me. I still remember the time that Matsuri took a picture of us in the morning." Kagami said, a hint of embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I thought it was a really cute picture though." Tsukasa said with a slight blush.

"I guess." Kagami shrugged. "Anyways, I guess you can sleep with me tonight." Kagami said, opening the covers invitingly and patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Thanks sis!" Tsukasa said excitedly before sliding under the covers with Kagami. "Mm, you're so warm sis." Tsukasa said, snuggling up closer to her sister.

"Uh, thanks?" Kagami said nervously. "Hey, you're acting kind of strange. Is everything alright?" She asked as she looked into her sister's eyes.

Neither of them moved in the slightest. They were each entranced by the other's eyes. "Kagami, I love you."

"Well, I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"No, I mean it in a different way." Tsukasa explained. "I don't really know why, but I really love you." She said, caressing her sister's cheek.

"Tsukasa, what are you talking about?" Kagami asked, beginning to blush.

"You're always there for me when I need you, and you're so smart too." Tsukasa said as she began to blush even brighter. "You're so pretty, and you always do your best."

"Tsukasa…" Kagami whispered.

"Kagami…" The younger twin replied as both of them closed their eyes and moved their faces closer.

Kagami suddenly bolted awake in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, and she felt more tired than when she originally went to sleep. _"What the hell kind of dream was that?"_ Kagami wondered to herself. _"No way that's normal. But normal or not, it seemed… Really nice."_ She thought as she imagined that dream continuing for just a couple more seconds. The tsundere shook her head in frustration. "No way!" She exclaimed. _"That's not how sisters are supposed to love!"_

"Kagami? Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked through the bedroom door.

"Uh, yeah! I'm okay. Just a weird dream is all." Kagami responded.

"Okay then." Tsukasa said. "Mom wanted me to let you know that lunch was ready."

"You mean breakfast, right?" Kagami asked, now sounding worried.

"Actually no. Its past noon." Tsukasa said nervously.

"PAST NOON?" Kagami yelled. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP SOONER?"

"Well, we figured if you were sleeping this late, you must be really tired." Tsukasa said, trembling behind the door. "You have been working really hard lately."

"But I- Ugh…" Kagami groaned. "Fine, I'll be right down." Kagami said as she got out of bed. After quickly getting dressed into some khaki shorts and a spring green tank top, she dashed downstairs and into the living room.

"Kagami, you're finally awake." Miki said as she greeted her second youngest daughter. "It's so strange that you're the one sleeping late. Tsukasa is usually the last one up." She giggled.

"Don't remind me." Kagami sighed.

"Well, at least you got a good night's sleep, right?" Miki said.

"Well, I guess." Kagami said, blushing slightly.

"Usually when I sleep this late, it's because I'm having a really really good dream." Tsukasa said with a giggle. "Oh! That's right Kagami! You said you were having a weird dream when I woke you up. What was it about?"

"I'd… Rather not talk about it." Kagami said.

"Oh, come on dear." Miki said. "I'm very interested too. What were you dreaming about?"

"No, please." Kagami said, turning an even brighter shade of crimson. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"It must be a guy." Matsuri said as she walked into the living room and sat down with the others. "Why else would your face be all red like that?"

"But-" Kagami tried to protest.

"Oh, come off it. You were dreaming about someone you like. So who was it? Do I know them?" Matsuri questioned.

"_Better than you might think."_ Kagami thought. "I'm not telling you that." Kagami said, becoming frustrated with the conversation.

"Aha!" Matsuri exclaimed. "So it WAS a dream about someone you like! Come on, tell us what happened!" She pressed.

"Matsuri, maybe you should calm down a little." Miki said, beginning to look slightly nervous.

"Why? I'm just asking a simple question." Matsuri said.

"Because mom doesn't want us to fight." Kagami said, her anger steadily rising.

"Well I won't fight if you don't. I'm just curious." Matsuri said.

"Well be less curious. I don't want to talk about it. End of story!" Kagami said, pointing at Matsuri.

"Okay, fine. Geez. You really did just wake up, didn't you?" Matsuri teased as she stood up.

"Don't remind me." Kagami said dismally as Matsuri left the room.

"_Well, that could have gone worse."_ Miki thought as she went to the kitchen to get Kagami her lunch.

After a quiet meal, Kagami was about to work on some weekend homework when the phone rang downstairs. "Kagami!" Miki called. "Kona-chan is on the phone for you!"

"Coming!" Kagami called as she put down her pencil. "I'm guessing she just wants to copy the work that I'm doing." She grumbled as she trudged down the stairs and took the phone from her mother. "Thanks mom." She said, earning a smile and a nod from Miki as she went to take care of something else. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagamin!" Konata said from the other line. "How've ya been lately?"

"You know, same as usual." Kagami said.

"Really? Cause that's not what I heard." Konata giggled.

"Oh really?" Kagami asked. "What did you hear then?"

"Oh, not much. Just that you, of all people, actually slept in today." Konata teased.

"Hey, it's not like it happens all the time like with Tsukasa!" Kagami retorted.

"But that's what makes it so weird!" Konata exclaimed. "I know why Tsukasa's always sleeping in late, but you? This is whole new phenomenon!"

"Wait, what do you mean you know why Tsukasa always sleeps in?" Kagami asked. "I thought she just had trouble waking up in the morning."

"Well yeah, but haven't you ever wondered why that is?" Konata asked.

"Well, no. Not really." Kagami admitted. "I always just figured she was really tired or something."

"Well, one time when I was spending the night at your place I actually walked in on Tsukasa 'stirring the honey pot' if you catch my meaning."

Kagami certainly did get her meaning. Especially considering the fact that she had done the same thing last night. "Okay, you're gonna make me ask, aren't you?"

"Ask what, Kagamin?" Konata said playfully.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Kagami asked. "It's more than just a little bit awkward."

"Well, she told me then that she only really sleeps late on nights that she didn't do that when she felt like she really needed to." Konata said. "When I heard you slept really late today, I was wondering if maybe the same was true for you."

"No offense Konata, but this conversation turned creepy really fast." Kagami said flatly. "Do you have a point here, or should I just yell at you now and get it over with?"

"But I didn't even get to the best part yet!" Konata pleaded. "I noticed that you two bathe together a lot, and that she sleeps late a lot. Plus, I heard from her about last night, and she was up WAY before you."

"Konata, you're really weirding me out now." Kagami said. "Are you spying on our house or something?"

"Nope, just being observant. Plus, you'll never guess whose name I heard her moaning when I walked in on-" CLICK!

Kagami had hung up on her. _"Where the hell does she get off calling about something like that?"_ Kagami thought bitterly as she went back to her room. "Honestly, that kind of stuff isn't any of her business." Kagami fumed. "Still though…"

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Just before bed, the twins decided to take a bath.

"Hey Kagami." Tsukasa said as she began to remove her clothes. "Is everything okay? You've been in your room almost all day." She said as she finished undressing down to her undergarments. "Kagami?"

Kagami was standing completely still, just staring at Tsukasa.

"Kagami?" Tsukasa said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kagami asked, shaking her head slightly. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just kind of spaced out for a minute there sis. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get in the tub and then go to bed." Kagami said, sitting down in the bathtub.

"Uh, sis?" Tsukasa asked, sounding very worried.

"What's the matter now, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked in frustration.

"You just got in the tub with all of your clothes still on." Tsukasa said nervously.

"What?" Kagami asked, looking down at herself. "Aw crap!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the tub and slipping on the floor. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes, expecting to feel a lot of pain. Instead, she felt a small pair of arms firmly wrap themselves around her. Kagami opened her eyes and was greeted by a worried look from Tsukasa.

"Sis, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. "You need to be more… careful…" Tsukasa trailed off as she lost herself in her sister's eyes.

Kagami was in a very similar situation, and couldn't seem to look away. Kagami then reached her hand up and rested it on Tsukasa's cheek, causing her to blush brightly.

"Kagami, what are you… doing?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami came to her senses and practically jumped out of Tsukasa's arms.

"S- Sorry about all that." Kagami stammered, blushing profusely and turning away.

Tsukasa giggled. "That's alright. Come on, let's get ready for the bath." She said as she grasped the bottom of Kagami's soaked green tank top and began pulling it up.

"Whoa! Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Well, we can't have you getting in the tub with all your clothes on again, can we?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kagami said as she put her arms up and let Tsukasa remove her shirt. Tsukasa threw the sopping garment into the corner.

"Okay, now it's time for the shorts." Tsukasa said as she bent over and undid the button at the top of Kagami's khakis.

"Tsu- Tsukasa!"

"Relax." Tsukasa said as he slowly unzipped the front of the shorts and gently slid them down her sister's legs. The wet clothes were sticking to Kagami's skin as they moved, giving her goosebumps.

Once the shorts were around her ankles, Kagami gently stepped out of them. "Tsukasa, this feels kind of strange…" Kagami said.

"We've seen each other naked before though." Tsukasa said. "Why would this time be any different?" She asked.

"I don't know… It's just that…" Kagami stopped.

"Just that what?" Tsukasa asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no… Actually, maybe… I don't know."

"Lets just enjoy a nice relaxing bath together." Tsukasa said, reaching to undo the clasp of Kagami's bra for her.

"Tsukasa, wait." Kagami said, turning around. When she did, she couldn't remember what it was that she was going to say. She just got lost in her twin's eyes again.

"What is it sis?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami reached her hand up and stroked Tsukasa's cheek again.

"Actually, it's nothing." Kagami said as she gently pulled Tsukasa into a long, passionate kiss. When the two broke off the kiss, they were still in each other's arms.

"I think we're more than sisters now." Tsukasa said, blushing brightly.

"You're right." Kagami said. "We're more than twins now too." She said as she pulled her sister into another wonderful kiss.

That night, Kagami and Tsukasa never did get around to taking that bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. I'm about to put up chapter 2, so enjoy that. w00t!<strong>


	2. Konata Gets Curious

**More Than Twins**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

Konata Gets Curious

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here we are. The second chapter of what was supposed to be a oneshot. Not much really to say about this as of right now, so I'll let you just dive right in. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami yawned and stretched her arms as she shook the sleep out of her eyes. "Wow. What a dream." She said to herself as she looked around her room. However, something didn't seem quite right. There was a lump in the covers next to her. "What the-" Kagami began as she lifted the covers to take a peek. When she did, what she saw sent her sprawling backwards and off of her bed.<p>

The lump under the covers was Tsukasa, and she was completely naked. Looking at herself, Kagami realized that she was completely nude as well. _"Oh my god!"_ She screamed in her head. _"It wasn't a dream!"_

The surge of cold air caused Tsukasa to stir. "Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "What's going on?" She asked as she began analyzing the situation. "Sis? Why are you naked?"

"Tsukasa, you're naked too!" Kagami pointed out, surprising the younger twin.

"You mean last night really happened?" Tsukasa asked, covering herself up with the covers and blushing.

"Yeah it did." Kagami said quickly, rummaging around for something for the both of them to wear. "What now?" She asked as she tossed Tsukasa a set of pajamas and grabbed another one for herself.

"Well, what did you think about it?" Tsukasa asked as she put the pajamas on.

"It was weird." Kagami said. "Like, really weird."

"So you didn't like it?" Tsukasa asked sadly.

"No, that's not it!" Kagami insisted. "I… I actually liked it a lot. I loved it, even." She said, blushing more brightly.

"Well then, can we keep doing it?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know." Kagami said. "What would everyone else think?" She asked.

"Nobody else needs to know." Tsukasa said. "It can just be our little secret."

"What can be your little secret?" A familiar voice said as the bedroom door slid open.

"K- Konata!" Kagami exclaimed. "W- Where did you come from?"

"I came over to copy some homework." Konata said. "The rest of your family is out for the day, and they said you were both sleeping in here. I can't believe I missed it all though!" She said, snapping her fingers in disappointment.

"What makes you think you missed anything?" Kagami asked with irritation obvious in her voice.

"Well, the fact that Tsukasa is wearing YOUR pajamas is one thing." Konata pointed out. "The fact that she's wearing them backwards though says SO many other things about what might have happened last night." She giggled as she pointed to Tsukasa, who was in fact wearing the pajamas backwards.

"Oh no!" Tsukasa wailed as she struggled to right the mistake, only managing to fall out of the bed, and the pajamas.

"Whoa!" Konata exclaimed. "Not even any underwear? What were you two doing to each other last night?" She asked mischievously.

"Alright, fine. You got us." Kagami said with a sigh. "What now? Are you gonna tell our parents or something." Kagami asked, raising a fist threateningly.

"Oh please." Konata said. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person? Come on, have a little faith in me."

"Alright, but I doubt that you of all people would find out something like this and not have some sort of plan for it." Kagami said as she went over to help Tsukasa to her feet.

"Aw, you do know me well Kagamin!" Konata said, rubbing up against the half-naked tsundere.

"Get off me!" Kagami exclaimed as she pushed Konata away. "So what do you want, anyways?"

"Well first off, I wanna copy your homework. How much of it do you have done?"

"Well, I've split it up so that I would only have to do some of it each day. I only have a little bit left." Kagami said.

"Alright, there's part one. Also, I want all the juicy details of last night's events!" Konata said.

"Why the hell would you want to know that?" Kagami asked incredulously.

"Lust curious." Konata said. "Wait, I meant to say _just_ curious." She quickly corrected herself.

"Right." Kagami said suspiciously. "And why the hell is it any of your business to begin with?"

"Would it help if I told you that I'm into girls too, and that I think you're both adorable?" Konata said with a straight face.

"Wh- What?" Kagami and Tsukasa both exclaimed as they blushed furiously.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Konata asked wearily. "I mean, I just found you two sleeping naked together. I figured telling you both something personal about myself might make you more comfortable with the situation." Konata said nervously.

"So Kona-chan…" Tsukasa said carefully. "Does that mean you wanna know so that you can-"

"Yep." Konata said, not even letting Tsukasa finish what she was saying.

"Well then if that's the case…" Kagami said seductively as she closed the bedroom door. "How about we just show her. Okay, Tsukasa?"

"Wait, what?" Konata asked in shock.

"Mm, yeah." Tsukasa said, licking her lips as she seductively walked towards Konata. "That sounds like it would be so much fun." She said as she pulled Konata into an intimate embrace.

Konata was about to lose herself in the moment and kiss Tsukasa when the bedroom door slid open all of a sudden.

"Konata, come on!" Sojiro Izumi exclaimed as he burst into the room in his pajamas. "You've gotten like five calls from those cute shrine maiden friends of yours, and I've woken you up like three different times! Get up and go see them! It sounds really important!" He said as he left the room.

"Wait a minute…" Konata said to herself. "Dad actually left a room where this kind of situation was going on… DAMMIT!" Konata exclaimed as she woke up.

"You've got to be joking…" Konata grumbled as she got out of bed and got dressed to go to the Hiiragi house.

"Konata, are you really awake this time?" Sojiro asked as he poked his head in.

"Yeah dad, I'm up this time." Konata grumbled.

"Aw, come on. Don't be in a bad mood." Sojiro said. "Why are you so crabby this morning?"

"I was having a really good dream and you ruined it." Konata whined.

"Oh, sorry about that kiddo." Sojiro said with a chuckle. "Mind if I ask what it was about?"

"I'd rather not get too specific." Konata said.

"It was a sex dream, wasn't it?" Sojiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Konata said teasingly. "Who wants to know?"

"Oh, come on." Sojiro whined. "Tell me about it! If it's about a guy, at least give me a name so I can destroy him!" He pleaded.

"You know a lot about me dad. What if it was about a girl?" Konata asked.

"Then give me a name so I can go take pictures!" Sojiro pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Konata said as she finished getting dressed.

"Aw, you're no fun when you're crabby." Sojiro complained as he sulked away. "Go ahead and give the Hiiragis a call!" He called back to Konata as he went back to his room to go to bed.

"Alright!" Konata called as she grabbed the phone and dialed Kagami's number.

"Hiiragi residence, Kagami speaking." Kagami said as she picked up the phone.

"Good morning Kagamin." Konata said cheerfully as she sat down with the phone.

"Finally, you're up!" Kagami exclaimed. "Why were you sleeping so late?" Kagami asked.

"Remember what I said last night about 'helping oneself?'" Konata asked.

"Unfortunately. Why?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I experimented a little bit and found out that it works the same way for me." Konata said. "Except I have really sexy dreams when I don't do it at night." She said, remembering what she was dreaming about when her dad woke her up the final time.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Kagami said dismally, obviously not too pleased about agreeing with Konata on this particular subject. "Anyways, something really weird happened last night, and I think you and Miyuki are the only people Tsukasa and I can trust about this." Kagami said. "Miyuki is already on her way, so Tsukasa and I will explain everything when you both get here. Please come soon. It's really important." She said before hanging up.

"Wow." Konata said as she put the phone down. "It must be something big." She said as she went to the door. "Hey dad! I'm heading out for a while, so could you hold down the fort while I'm at Kagami's place?" Konata yelled.

"Sure thing kiddo!" Sojiro called. "Just be home before Yutaka gets back! She really wanted to talk to you about something!"

"Okay!" Konata called. "See you later!" She said as she closed the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Kagami sounded really stressed on the phone." Miyuki said to her mother as she moved towards the front door. "I'm very sorry for not telling you beforehand, but she sounded really worried. I promised her that I would be there as soon as I could."<p>

"Oh, don't worry about it so much dear." Yukari said as she waved her hand dismissively. "You go ahead and be there for your friend. I'll make sure to save you some dinner if you aren't back in time for it."

"Thank you mother." Miyuki said with a polite bow.

"Don't worry about it. Now get going. I'll see you later on." Yukari said.

"Okay. Goodbye mother." Miyuki said as she left the house and began walking toward the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Sorry it was so short, but the next one will be longer. Not sure how many chapters this story will go up to, but look forward to it nonetheless.<strong>


	3. After Heavy Consideration

**More Than Twins**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction**

After Heavy Consideration

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well everyone, here you are. I've decided that since this was originally going to be a oneshot, I'm going to end the story here. At least for now. Maybe if you guys want me to continue this badly enough, I'll come back to it some other time. Until then though, I'd like to get working on that Lucky StarDead Space crossover. Anyways, here's the current finale to More than Twins. Enjoy the crap out of it.**

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa, what are we going to do about this?" Kagami asked as she paced back and forth in her room.<p>

"I- I don't know." Tsukasa said. "I didn't think this would ever happen. Even if it did, I was never sure how it would work out." She admitted.

"So wait, you've thought about this before?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. You're so beautiful, and you're always there for me." Tsukasa said. "I thought there was something wrong with me at first, but now I feel comfortable with this." She said.

"Well at least one of us is." Kagami muttered.

Tsukasa looked like she had just been struck. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said sadly. "I can't help that I fell in love with you for real." She said as she sobbed once.

Kagami was on her in a moment with a hug. "Tsukasa, please don't cry." Kagami said compassionately. "It isn't the fact that you love me that way that bothers me." Kagami said. "It's the fact that I feel the same way for you that I don't get. We're sisters. Twins even! How can we possibly love each other this way?"

"I don't know." Tsukasa said with a sniffle. "I don't really understand it either, but it is what it is I suppose. I'm sorry."

"Tsukasa, stop apologizing." Kagami said. "We both feel this way, so it was bound to happen eventually. What matters now is what we do from here on." Kagami said confidently.

"How are we going to tell our family?" Tsukasa asked, sniffling loudly again.

"We aren't." Kagami said sternly. "Definitely not yet anyways. Not until we have to."

"But we're telling Kona-chan and Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Right, but they'll be more likely to understand." Kagami said. "Miyuki because she's so nice, and Konata because well… She's weird, so she doesn't really have a right to judge." Kagami said flatly.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Tsukasa said as she wiped her eyes.

"So when did you start feeling this way?" Kagami asked cautiously.

"Well. I've felt something more between us for a while now." Tsukasa said. "I just never really thought you would feel the same way."

"Yeah. Me neither." Kagami said thoughtfully.

"So when did you start realizing your feelings too sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, I hadn't really given it much thought until I walked in on you the other night." Kagami said. "I… I heard you moan my name when you were doing… that." She said nervously, beginning to blush almost as much as her younger twin. "I think that's when I really started to consider the possibility."

"So you just started thinking like this a couple of nights ago?" Tsukasa asked sadly.

"Well, yeah. But I feel like there was this little thing for a while now. It was quiet, but it was there." Kagami said. "It just finally spoke up the other night when I walked in on you."

"Well," Tsukasa said, "I suppose you were usually the first one to ask to bathe together now that I think of it." Tsukasa said with a giggle.

"I guess it was an unconscious urge of mine then." Kagami said. "Now it's a conscious one though." She said as she pulled her younger twin into a kiss.

"Mm. Kagami." Tsukasa said as she separated her lips from her sister's. "What about when the rest of our family finds out?" She asked, causing Kagami to flinch. "I don't really think that they'll accept this." She said sadly.

"Tsukasa, I'm supposed to be the downer, not you." Kagami said sadly. "I don't really know about that. Our family is really accepting, but there's got to be a limit." She said. "I think that if we tell anyone in our family, it would have to be either Inori or mom."

"Why not Matsuri or dad?" Tsukasa asked.

"Okay, I'll pretend you didn't just ask me why we shouldn't tell Matsuri about this." Kagami said flatly.

"Fair enough." Tsukasa admitted. "But what about dad?"

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling that mom would understand better. Maybe its because she's a girl too, but I just feel like it would be easier talking to her about this than dad."

"I guess I see your point." Tsukasa said. "So when will we tell them?"

"I think we should try to wait as long as we can." Kagami said. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to really keep it down at night." Kagami said slyly.

"Onee-chan, you're making me blush!" Tsukasa exclaimed just before Kagami pulled her into another kiss.

Unfortunately, neither of them heard the bedroom door slide open.

"Oh boy…" Someone said just before the twins heard a loud gasp followed by a loud thud. Startled, they jumped apart and saw Inori and Miyuki standing in the doorway, and Konata face down on the floor.

"Inori!" Kagami exclaimed. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Quiet down!" Inori whispered as she picked up Konata and put her down on the bed. "Do you want mom and dad to hear you?" She asked.

"N- No." Kagami said nervously.

"Takara-san, please close the door and lock it." Inori commanded.

"Uh, right." Miyuki said as she closed the bedroom door. She was still obviously in shock from what she had seen, and was likely the source of the gasp.

"Okay you two, how long has this been going on?" Inori asked, looking Kagami in the eyes.

"W- What do you mean?" Kagami stuttered. "N- Nothing's-"

"Just last night." Tsukasa said suddenly, cutting Kagami off.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kagami, but there's really no point in denying it now." Tsukasa said with tears in her eyes.

Kagami sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right." Kagami said. "So, what happens now Inori?"

"What happens now?" Inori asked. "What do you think? I'm going to help you through this." She said kindly. "You know, right after she wakes up." She said, motioning nervously to Konata.

"What happened to her?" Kagami asked.

"I think I passed out." Konata said as she groggily got up. "Weird. That only happens either when I see something so weird that I can't process it, or something so moe that my brain just sort of shuts down." Then Konata noticed how close together Kagami and Tsukasa were. "Okay. Too moe and my brain shut down. Gotchya." Konata said with a thumbs-up as she rubbed her forehead with her other hand.

"Wait, don't you mean the weird thing?" Kagami asked.

"Nope. Too moe. Read some of the doujins that I have, and you'll understand." Konata said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Right. Not going to pursue that line of conversation any further." Kagami said, terrible images running through her head.

"So what do you think of this Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"Well, this kind of thing isn't entirely unheard of." Miyuki said. "In fact, sibling sexual attraction isn't particularly rare. Uncommon perhaps, but certainly not unheard of."

"Really? So we aren't weird or anything?" Tsukasa asked.

"Of course not." Inori said sympathetically. "In fact, I know how you feel."

"W- What?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah." Inori said. "When Matsuri and I were your age just a few years ago, we did the same exact thing."

"So you and Matsuri are in love?" Tsukasa asked.

"In love? No, of course not." Inori said. "There's a difference between love and curiosity." She said. "It's completely natural to be curious about your bodies and experiment a little bit."

"But what if we're in love?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm sorry Tsukasa, but I don't think you are." Inori said.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with your older sister on this matter." Miyuki said. "I think you're just going through a confusing part of your lives right now, and you think that it's love. I'm sorry."

"Yuki-chan… How can you say that?" Tsukasa said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Miyuki felt like she was being run through with a spear seeing Tsukasa like that. "I'm sorry Tsukasa-san. All I can do is promise two things."

"What's that?" Tsukasa asked.

"Firstly, I swear that I won't tell anyone." Miyuki said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tsukasa cried. "What's the other thing?" She asked.

"If you ever want help, come and see me. I'll be there for you." Miyuki said. "Someone lock the door behind me please." Miyuki said as she unbolted the door and left. Konata got up and locked the door behind her.

"I can't believe this." Kagami said.

"I think that both of you should look inside yourselves before you take this thing any further." Inori said. "I won't tell anyone either, and I'm sure Izumi-san won't either. Right?"

"Of course not." Konata said. "Do what you want girls." She said. "Just make sure it's what you really want." Konata said.

"You're telling me you agree with them too Konata?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

"I'll make the same promises to you that Miyuki made to Tsu-chan." Konata said. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she and Inori both left the room.

"Hey sis…" Tsukasa said. "Maybe they're right. Especially Inori since she's been through it before. Maybe we should talk about this whole thing a bit more." Tsukasa said.

Kagami just sighed and sat down on the bed. "Alright. Lets talk." She said as she made room on the bed for Tsukasa.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

"Miyuki, there's someone here to see you. She says that she'd like to spend the night." Yukari called as Miyuki came down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Who is it mother?" She asked.

"Hi there Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said timidly as she made her way to the stairs.

"Tsukasa-san? You're going to spend the night here?" Miyuki asked. "I wish I had known beforehand. I would have prepared sleeping arrangements for you." She said.

"That's alright Yuki-chan" Tsukasa said as she followed her friend up the stairs.

"So where is Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh. She's spending the night at Kona-chan's house tonight." Tsukasa said with a sigh.

"Really? Did something happen after I left?" Miyuki asked as they arrived in Miyuki's bedroom.

"Well, we sat down and had a chat about us." Tsukasa said. "Then we had a talk with mom about what we were going through. After that, we decided that you were all right." She said. "I just really need some help tonight." Tsukasa said.

"Well you came over pretty late." Miyuki said. "I was actually about to get ready for bed." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just sleep on the floor." Tsukasa said. "We can talk in the morning though, right?"

"Don't be silly Tsukasa-san." Miyuki said as she got in bed and made room for Tsukasa. Though given the size of Miyuki's bed, this wasn't a difficult accomplishment. "There's plenty of room, so you can sleep here with me." Miyuki said kindly with a smile.

"O- Okay." Tsukasa said nervously as she got in bed with Miyuki.

Tsukasa was caught by surprise when she felt Miyuki's arms wrap around her body and hold her close. "Yuki-chan? What are you doing?"

"To be honest, when I saw you and Kagami kissing… I was kind of jealous." Miyuki said.

"Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa whispered.

"Actually, I was very jealous." Miyuki said as she quickly fell asleep with Tsukasa in her arms.

"Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa whispered again as she felt herself growing warmer as she fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Konata, let go of me!" Kagami exclaimed as Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami.<p>

"Hey, it's your own fault for not giving me enough time to set up your sleeping area." Konata said in her own defense.

"Yeah right. Since when do you sleep anyways?" Kagami asked as she began to blush.

"Since you came here all sad and vulnerable looking for help. So tsundere!" Konata exclaimed as she held her friend more tightly. "Plus, it just seems to make sense given the mood in the house already." Konata said.

"What does that mean?" Kagami asked.

"Yutaka asked me today how to admit her love for Minami." Konata said.

"No way!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Konata shushed Kagami. "Not so loud! They're in the next room trying to sleep!" Konata whispered. You especially don't wanna wake up my dad. If he wakes up and checks on either of these rooms, nobody will ever hear the end of it." Konata said with a yawn.

"Great." Kagami said flatly as Konata fell asleep. "Still, things could be worse I suppose." Kagami said as she allowed sleep to take her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. I know, this probably isn't what you expected, but I don't honestly see KagaKasa ever working realistically. As much as I love me a little Hiiragicest, I can't bring myself to have a long term happy ending with them. So I went TsuYukiKonaKaga with it. :P**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the ride for what it was worth. Expect more from me in the very near future.**

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
